Four irritations
by Remembertoturnonthelights
Summary: Living in a house with five men and just one other woman to distract them was never going to be easy... Sirius/Hermione Harry/Ginny


Living in a house with five men and only one other woman to distract them was never going to be easy. Tonks and Remus had left about a month ago now, leaving Hermione to deal with Sirius Black, Ron, the twins, Harry and Ginny alone. Ginny and Harry seemed to spend most of their time together and having lost her reading buddy and her almost older sister she was feeling rather fed up.

Whenever she tried to do anything, she was accosted by someone. Take the time she was trying her best to read in the library, for example.

She sat there trying her best to ignore Fred, but it wasn't exactly easy, having him grinning across the room at her like the cat that got the cream. Every now and then she's look up, to find him a bookshelf closer to her and it really was rather distracting.

'Fred, what are you up to?' she asked him eventually, when he was getting a little too close.

'I'm just trying to study, 'Mione. What are you doing?' he smiled.

'Seriously Fred, I don't want a black eye again, or to end up soaked, or to end up tied up by the ankle with unbreakable string. That is rather irritating...' she trailed off.

He looked hurt at such accusations for a moment before he leaned towards her and whispered: 'I know you like it, really.' she backed away, right into his trap, stepping on the piece of floor he had charmed into falling through when you stepped on it. She screamed as she fell, only just managing a cushioning spell.

She sighed as she remembered it. She seemed to have been constantly pranked lately, with the twins having few other victims. Sirius would have pranked them back, and worse, and Harry and Ginny seemed to spend altogether too much time in their room, with the door locked. That just left her and Ron.

Ron. Now he was beginning to grate as well. It wasn't as if he pranked her, it was just that he kept bringing random women home and trying to show them off to her as if to say: ' I don't care if you broke up with me. I have plenty of other options.' which of course she knew he did, as they were kind of war heroes, but she really wasn't all that interested, anyway. She couldn't deny she was vexed though. The women he brought home were just sluts. She couldn't stand the way he made out she was on their level. In fact, she hated it so much she may or may not have hexed his... Um, nether regions, so that they didn't quite... perform... as he wanted for a week. He just assumed it was Fred or George which amused her no end.

George was actually more irritating than Fred, she found, because he kept on pulling pranks, even after she'd made it clear that enough was enough. Only yesterday he had charmed her shampoo so that it turned her hair red and gold, resulting in her having to put it in a bun, under a hat for a day until her unfortunate predicament wore off. She was still riled up about that one. Maybe she should hex his penis too, so he'd think it was Ron, but this time she'd do it on Sunday and give him an over performing charm, so that he had to face Molly. That really would be funny, she thought. Maybe she could get Sirius to assist...

And so she came to the last, and most annoying of her noticeable housemates. Sirius Black was certainly annoying. He was annoyingly attractive, with his hair which always looked 'just shagged' and his toned stomach. His grey eyes penetrated hers' and she couldn't deny she found his v lines sexy. To add to the annoyance she felt at this, he seemed to have a knack for making her incredibly uncomfortable. He would walk around shirtless each morning, which made her blush, and he had a habit of brushing past her whenever he possibly could. He also tended to make comments on her tousled hair, asking what someone had done to it last night. He liked to rub her legs with his under the dinner table.

It was this last annoyance which finally set her off after the others had gone to bed (though she could hear that Harry and Ginny were definitely still awake) one evening.

'SIRIUS BLACK, IS THERE ANY WAY YOU COULD STOP RUBBING MY LEG UNDER THE TABLE? IT IS DRIVING ME MAD!' she exploded.

He moved closer. 'Driving you mad, am I, Bookworm?' he smirked at her red cheeks.

'Not like that...' she muttered angrily.

'Has anyone ever told you that you're rather sexy when you're mad?' he asked her, flirtily.

'No...' she replied calmly.

'Well you are.' he leaned forward as their lips collided in an explosion of the tension that had been building up for the past few months - years, really. Her fingers found their way into the hair they had been longing for and his hands were around her waist, pulling her slender frame towards his bigger one.

He grinned at her as they pulled away. 'Shall we take this upstairs?'. She nodded breathlessly, as he took her by the hand and pulled her up to try and stay up later than Harry and Ginny...

**A/N: I hope you liked this little ficlet :) In case you haven't noticed, I'm a huge Sirius/Hermione shipper! I just love them and can't help myself from writing a oneshot once in a while anyway, thanks for reading and please review :D**


End file.
